Fox Ash Pan and the Villains
Julian14bernardino's TV spoof of "Fox Peter and the Pirates" Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain James Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Hook's Pirate Crew - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and his Two Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Billy Jukes - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Great Big Little Panther - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *Hard-to-Hit - Peter (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf) Movie Used: *Fox Peter Pan and the Villains (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (20th Century Fox Footage) *Thumbelina (1994) (Disney Footage) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Tarzan (1998) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Little Einsteins (2005) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Make Music Mine (1946) (Rayman Footage) *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola's version) *Rayman Rush (AkusaChan's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One's Version) (MGM Footage) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Episodes 1-17 (Wacky Races) *Episodes 1-34 (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Episodes 1-17 Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (ClassicGamerX11's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Dr. Seuss Footage *Horton Hears A Who! (1970) Rio Footage *Rio (2011) Smurfs Footage *Smurfs (1981) Preceded by: *Ash Pan Followed by: *Leonidas (Hook) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03 *Hit02 *sabroff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Note: *Ash Ketchum will be wearing a black shirt with orange strip, familiar button-up shirt for a sleeveless hoodie, his green gloves for black ones and a new cap, which is red, with a black circle, and a green rainbow, with green dot underneath. He will also be using a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects *King Leodinas's lightsaber will be red, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *The pirates will have pistol guns. *Jessie will be wearing her dark blue bikini in this episode from Beauty and the Beach from Episode 18 of Pokemon. *Jeremy will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will be wearing The Twins' clothing, and since Bugs Bunny will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns, but since Daffy Duck will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns. *Robin Hood will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Christopher Robin will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Porky Pig will be Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Dick Dastardly, Hooded Claw, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and the Robot-Pirates will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. See also: *Ash Pan *Leonidas (Hook) *Ash Pan in Return to Neverland *Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) *Piglet and the Neverland Pirates Category:Future Spoof VT Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino